


Fate's Journey

by TheCrusaderKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrusaderKing/pseuds/TheCrusaderKing
Summary: After a life of hardship and suffering, Jon Snow has finally managed to build a new life for himself in the far north. He is... Content, if nothing else. That soon changes when a strange meteor comes crashing down outside of Hardhome, and Jon is sent to lead a search party. At the impact site, he encounters a strange creature, unlike any he has ever seen before. A creature that calls herself... Spinel.Though many are distrustful of this strange being, Jon soon takes her under his wing, learning that she has her traumas with which she struggles, much like him. Just when it seems that they may both find happiness, circumstances force them to undertake a journey that will determine the fate of the world, and possibly, the galaxy. Meeting new allies and foes, as well as old ones, Jon and Spinel shall travel the world to complete their quest, all while facing more personal demons as well.
Relationships: Jon Snow and Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Fate's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is essentially a test for a fic I hope to write one day. If this gets any attention/interest, I'll starting setting more time aside for outlining and working on this project, but in the mean time, I hope you enjoy this prologue, and please leave a comment to let me know you're interested! Thank you so much for reading, have a nice day.

_ Five years after the battle of King's Landing, and the defeat of the Night’s King, the world of Planetos has changed dramatically, and yet, in many ways, remains the same. _

_ Within The Six Kingdoms, peace is held by the barest of threads. Rather than bring stability, their new king, the mysterious Bran the Broken, has shown little interest in the task of ruling. Rather, much like the kings before him, he has left such a task to his advisors, while he engages in matters known only to him and his closest followers. _

_ As one can imagine, this has left Westeros ripe for discontent. The wars of the past had left the powers of the kingdoms battered and broken, resulting in a merciful peace for the land and its inhabitants to recover. Of course, five years is a long time to lick one’s wounds, and many fear that soon a spark shall come that will light the fires of war once more. Old grudges and scars are not easily forgotten, and many still sharpen their hidden daggers, eagerly awaiting the day when they might bare them against their enemies once more. Others still pray for mercy from this coming storm, a mercy that the older amongst them know shall not be coming. _

_ In the Kingdom of the North, the passage of time has not been particularly kind to its people. Left depopulated and starved for resources by war and tragedy, not even the Shrewd management of Queen Sansa has been able to reverse its decline. This is not to say that all hope is lost however. The North has never been a stranger to hard times, and there are still those that hope they shall rise anew. _

_ Of course, while the Red Wolf’s rule has surely saved The North much pain, there are still many complaints to be heard, though rarely in public. Many have accused their queen of paranoia, and power-hunger. Worse yet, are those who claim her to be a southron schemer in a wolf’s skin. Regardless of the veracity of these claims, Queen Sansa has cracked down hard on dissent, reviving the Night’s Watch as a method by which she may threaten those who would question her rule. _

_ That is not to say that the Night’s Watch has much of a purpose these days. While many would refuse to consider the Free Folk as anything other than savages, one cannot deny how much has changed beyond the wall in the days since the dead roamed freely. _

_ In the bay of Hardhome, where once was a place of death and desperation, now stands a thriving port town. It is this town that now contains the majority of the Free Folk population, though many prefer to roam in small bands, only coming to town in the worst of winter. Through a hardy enterprising spirit, bolstered through immigration and trade, the Free Folk have become a rising star in a world where so many powers are in decline. _

_ Though many have laboured for prosperity, few would deny the efforts of one man in particular, though he would be among those few. Known by many titles over the course of his life, a brother, a bastard, a cousin, a king, and a queenslayer, Jon Snow is beloved by some and reviled by others, with many other opinions in between. Though he is technically a fugitive, having run from his sentence to rejoin the Night’s Watch, he has nevertheless managed to build a life for himself, though his friend Tormund would say he needs to enjoy himself more. _

_ Of course, that is not to say Westeros is the only place wherein turmoil reigns. Across the Narrow Sea, Braavos has enjoyed prosperity these past few years, brought by newfound trade with the Free Folk, as well as the stranglehold they have on much of Westeros through the loans taken by both The North and The Six Kingdoms in order to rebuild themselves. _

_ However, the other Free Cities have not been so fortunate. As of late, their economies have hit a slump, brought on by the sudden and brutal halt of much of the slave trade. Dark rumours have spread from the east of a new empire, one possibly inspired by the memory of the late Queen Daenerys. Mad or not, one cannot deny the impact she had on the world, and it seems that there are still those who wish to continue her work. What this shall mean for the future, and whether these rumours even hold water to begin with, many still hold their breath for the day when they shall be truly free. _

_ Of course, none of these things are the catalyst for our story, though they shall surely be of importance down the line. Instead, things begin with a strange object, hurtling through the blackness of space, unlike any asteroid or meteor ever seen by this world. _

_ You see, beyond the understanding of the people of Planetos, there lies a vast empire. This empire, spread across multiple systems and even galaxies, is home to a race known as the Gems. In recent years, this empire had undergone some rather drastic political and cultural changes, but that is not of importance to our story here. Instead, we shall focus on one particular gem. A gem known as… Spinel. _

_ Betrayed and abandoned by her master, Pink Diamond, Spinel had set out with the purpose of enacting revenge against the friends of Pink Diamond, as well as her son, Steven Universe. To this end, she had procured a device known as an injector, filled with a strange and powerful poison, capable of destroying all organic life on any world it touched. She planned to use this weapon against the planet Pink Diamond had loved more than any other, to spit on the memory of she who had left her behind. _

_ Of course, rage, while a powerful tool when used properly, can also limit a person’s ability to think clearly. It was this issue, which prevented Spinel from noticing a passing meteorite until it collided with her precious injector, damaging it beyond function, and sending it crashing into the nearest world. _

_ This world, of course, is the one I have been speaking of in such great detail. In the months after the collision, many maesters, scholars, and warlocks all over the world would speculate on the meaning behind the strange object in the sky, all with their own idea of how to interpret the event. It wouldn’t be until years later that the truth would come out, though these men of the book would have far greater concerns by that time. _

_ Out of all the places in the world, out of all the valleys, and rivers, and mountains, and oceans, it was near Hardhome that Spinel would ultimately crash land with her injector. This bit of circumstance would, in turn, lead to a meeting of two souls that would irrevocably alter the fate of this insignificant world, sparking a journey that would lead to the salvation of countless lives. _

_ It is this story that I shall be telling you. It is a long one, filled with both joy and misery, bloodshed and tears. I hope that you shall join me for this tale, and that, if nothing else, you shall find some bit of enjoyment in it, for what is the point of a story if no one enjoys it? _


End file.
